Loves It
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It's what amuses – attracts – him to her. He wants it all; he loves it – all of her. - FioLee -


_In honor of opening my store on Storenvy (Luvit!) Some FioLee~ My first Adventure Time piece  
_

* * *

He could only watch from afar as he sat on a branch of a rather large tree. From there he's shaded from the sun, safe to enjoy the view of one girl in particular. She hasn't noticed him since early that morning just before the sun completely rose; he'd been following her again. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her… for now.

Today, she stands in front of a rather large creature; which has no importance whatsoever. It's not what interests him and he's a little irritated that it lured her out into the sun, away from his clutches. On top of that, it acts as though it can defeat her because of its obvious strength and towering height. Yet she remains in front of it, a rock in the midst of a river – forever standing strong amidst the current of evil and wrong doing.

It's what amuses – attracts – him to her.

The way her slender fingers wrap securely around the hilt of her sword. How she inspires raw fear into the monster as she strikes it down effortlessly; the ground shaking from the creature's fall and forcing leaves to a handful of leaves to rain down around him. It's in the way she grins and high fives her cat companion. And the way her eyes glitter with adrenaline and accomplishment.

He wants it all; he loves it – all of her.

But he knows she's the good girl and he's the bad boy; something cliché and impossibly naïve to believe in. Still, he settles with watching and waiting for his time to strike. If anything, he entertains the thought of being with her and keeping her to himself. To lock her away in the dark beside him and let know one have the privilege of lying eyes on her. Of listening to her beautiful voice sing alongside him as he strums his bass axe; the two of them together under the bright light of the moon. It would be then at the end of the song, he lean over and kiss her – forceful and pulling away quick, teasingly. She would proceed to shove his guitar out of his lap and grab at the front of his shirt, tugging him forward quickly to force their lips to meet again. Continuing the battle for control they'd stay outside in the grass until finally he'd have enough and float away suddenly, laughing as she'd come chasing after him with a flushed face.

The image in his mind is shattered instantly. The voices of the people no longer in danger snap him from his wishful thoughts; thoughts far too lovely for his dark and cruel mind. His piercing red eyes gaze at her longingly, amused at how the people flock to her strength. It takes all he has to resist flying out into the sun and tackling her to the ground – anything to show them better.

He knows she's just a weak little human. She's too good for her own safety. She's trusting, sweet, and a little forceful. Yet no one can defeat her, no one can even make her cry.

No one but him…

At first he felt nothing but happy to see her shrink inward at the thought of his death, to see the way she showed such emotion to only him and not that pink prince. But to see her break down into tears and sob for him to just wake up, to be okay, it was then that she made her move. The simple minded girl clutched at him; begged, pleaded, and yelled for him to live- despite him being a vampire.

It tore his undead heart into pieces. He hadn't meant for it to go that far, hadn't meant to cause her pain on that level. He only wanted her to admit her love, a love that he swore she has for him. It was supposed to be a joke in the end, even if she did admit it; who could care for an evil vampire king anyway?

But she obviously did and although it made him want to shrink back into the shadows, he was happy again. An emotion he had rarely experienced in his long life. To know that she loved him enough to melt into a puddle of emotions if he were to vanish or die was all he could ever need. For now, he knows that the blue-eyed, fair haired adventuress was his.

And his alone in all her contradicting glory.


End file.
